Blistering Sahel (FF)
This is a fanfic by Sahel the Sandwing, using her OCs. And maybe some others... Like Shadow W. The NightWing's. I'll credit people who I used OCs from. uou may edit if there is spelling and grammar mistakes. This tells about the life of Sahel from dragonet to wanderer. NOTE: If it seems uncompleted here... I have a link to it on my Wattpad and DeviantArt. OTHER OCS: Shadow W. the NightWing's Shadow Walker Prolouge Andesine curled around her clutch. Two perfect eggs, pale gold swirled with shades of pale sunset and white. She sighed. She tucked her tail in closer and covered the eggs with her wing. She felt a one brush against her scales ever so slightly. A small crack was splayed across the surface of it, barely deep enough to see. Alarmed, she sat up. This was her first clutch, she had no idea what to expect, what to do, or how to help. All she could do was to sit there helplessly as the two eggs rocked against each other gently and rhythmically. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but instead of a familiar darkness, a voice spoke, and it wasn't one that she recognized. "Andesine" She opened her eyes, she wasn't in her cave anymore, her precious eggs weren't there. "Relax, your eggs are fine, you have been called to receive a prophetic vision" It was a completely different place. How far away was she? She tried to take in as much as the landscape as possible. It was a flat landscape, a clear, well defined sky and lush grass that softly swayed with the wind. The vivid green of the field seemed a bit... unnatural. It compared to the grass she had seem, it looked too bright. She tried hard to remember the amazing shades but soon, it started to change. First seemingly pale, then as bright as the thing she had run from her entire life, the vibrant shade of blood. The grass, the sky, even the sun, all fraying into the evil color. Andesine screamed. "One of your dragonets shall spill enough blood to cover this entire field. There is no stopping this Andesine." The voice faded. She opened her eyes and found herself in the cave once more. Perhaps it was a daydream... Well, day-nightmare. She took a shaky, yet relieving breath. She looked down and almost fainted. The eggs! How had she forgotten! The cracks spread over the entire surface, so deep it looked as if the eggs could literally burst. "Spodumene! GET OVER HERE, YOUR EGGS ARE HATCHING!" "Coming!" There was a frantic scuffling noise. A male SandWing poked his head in. He then sped into the cave and stood over the eggs. "IT'S HATCHING!!! IT'S HATCHING!!!" "Thats obvious you idiot" She brushed his wing tips playfully. She looked down, there was a earsplitting crack. A small pale gold dragonet with sunset wings poked her head out. Her eyes were still closed. She ran right onto Andesine blindly and fell off. She stood back up and faced her mother. Her eyes opened. Vivid green, just like the daydream's grass. Spodumene literally blew up. "WE HAVE TO NAME HER SAHEL! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ONE AND IT JUST FITS HER!!!!" He exclaimed super loudly. The other egg fell over onto it's side. It shattered on the spot and revealed a smaller pale gold male dragonet. As soon as he got out, he opened his eyes. The clear, all-knowing shade of azure. Just like the sky in her vision. He ran directly out of the cave and buried his snout in sand. He rolled around, apparently studying the sand. "He really loves the desert huh" said Spodumene "Yeah! I think I have the perfect name!" "TELL ME NOW!" "Bedouin, or desert dweller" "PERFECT!" Chapter One Sahel poked her snout out of her dwelling cave, it has been a moon since she remembered running blindly around onto her mother. She grinned at the cloudless sky and whacked her tail against her brother. "ooowwwww, Sahel, you're HURTING me" "Oh, I'm sorry Mister sensitive butt" "I'M NOT A SENSITIVE BUTT!" "I'll only admit you aren't if you can catch me!" "Gah! I'm much more clever than you are! I'll ambush you from a corner!" "You just told me your plan! So much for clever!" Bedouin growled in frustration. Sahel scampered around the cave, hyperly running into the adult dragons. "SAHEL! Watch where you're going!" "Sorry Mom! Can I run into Dad instead?" "You could try..." Sahel ran right up to her father, his orange-yellow scales were different from any other SandWing she had ever seen but that counted as maybe fifteen or so. She was about to strike until Bedouin pounced right onto her back. "HEY! STOP DIGGING YOUR CLAWS IN!" "Who's a sensitive butt now?" Bedouin smirked. He looked very pleased with himself. "See, I'm SO much more CLEVER, ISIN'T THAT RIGHT MOTHER?" "Bedouin, you're not supposed to use your claws when playing with your sister!" "Sorry Mom...... BUT I'M STILL CLEVER RIGHT?" No reply. Sahel liked the anticipating look on her brother's face. She took the moment to slide out of his claws and pin him onto the floor. "RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" "Sahel! You're drooling on me!" "AM NOT! ONE DROPLET THAT COMES OUT WHEN I OPEN MY MOUTH IS NOT CONSIDERED DROOL!" "Whatever, just get your spit off of me!" "Do it yourself... Sensitive butt" "HEY!" Sahel grinned, comebacks were her thing. Bedouin may be good at taking an opportunity but she was stronger. She looked at her father again. "DADDY! CAN I GO OUTSIDE?" The massive SandWing got up. "Okay, just don't go too far and please don't bury yourself like last time. It took me AGES to find you until I saw your tail sticking out. Also, please don't-" Sahel launched herself out into the warm sand before he could finish his sentence. She caught a flash of sandy scales and heard a faint hiss. She whipped around and hissed back, just like her parents taught her, she did't see anyone. Another hiss. She looked down, a small snake, similar to the rattlesnakes her mother brought back for meals. It's hostile amber eyes glared back at her. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp fangs and leapt forwards. By instinct, she sidestepped. The snake hit the ground. It turned around, reared up, and leapt again. "Why does this snake want to kill me so badly?" Sahel thought. She kept dodging its attacks. Hissing back to seem intimidating. She then realized, for the first time, it was just a snake. They could be held by their head so that they couldn't bite you. She also realized that she had a half developed tail barb. Her parents never really told her what it was used for but theirs were hard, sharp, pointy, and smelled like poison. She waited for the nearly exhausted snake to strike again. It aimed at her forearm, perfect. She made a quick jerking movement and got hold of it's neck, before it could bend around to bite her talon she fastened her other front claw onto its head and balanced on her hind talons. The snake's eyes showed no emotion, just a creepy glare that never ended. It flickered its tongue in and out. Sahel noticed the black saliva and recognized the similar poisonous smell from a tail barb. It kept flickering it's tongue in and out. The snake hissed again. Suddenly she heard a shout behind her. "SAHEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE HOLDING A DRAGONBITE VIPER! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THOSE ARE?" Her father yelled. "Well, it did try to kill me and I saw some black spit." "Don't touch them EVER again, we need to teach you two how to fly so you can get away from those situations..." "HELLO? I'M ALIVE! ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING?" "Now, it doesn't matter, kill the snake." "How? I shouldn't bite it since its too close to the mouth and I have no pointy tail!" "You have claws" "riiiiiight... Um... Hold on..." Sahel loosened her lower hand and and slid her small claw across it's throat. Some bright scarlet blood oozed out of the cut. "Again" Her father instructed. Another slice, more blood and some pinkish flesh were revealed. "Harder" Sahel forced pressure onto her claw and the head came clean off. She almost felt bad for the thing if it hadn't tried to kill her. "Don't go after the head, its poisonous, we can eat the rest of it." Sahel walked with her father back to the cave on all fours, holding the snake's body in her jaws. Chapter 2 Sahel sauntered back into the cave, the snake's corpse hanging from her jaws. Her mother looked over. "Good job on the catch Sahel! It looks really.... HOLD ON, IS THAT A DRAGONBITE VIPER?" "Maybe" Said Sahel. "That corpse looks cool!" Exclaimed Bedouin. He was always obsessed with the strangest things. Sahel looked back at her mother, there was a worried look in her gaze. "Mom? Why are you staring at me?" No response, just a stunned stare, sort of like the snake's unblinking eyes. "Y-you know... Dragonbites live in colonies around here... If there's one... There's gonna be a lot, all looking for that snake..." Sahel stared wide eyed. She was not fond of the idea of thousands of killer snakes coming into her cave and attacking. Escaping one was hard enough, there was no chance of escaping over twenty... Unless she learned to fly. "MOM, DAD, TEACH ME AND BEDOUIN HOW TO FLY! PLEEEEEAAASSSEEEE?" The two older SandWings looked at each other, and nodded. Chapter 3 Father whispered something to Mother and they both started chatting in hushed voices. Sahel kept staring questioningly at the pair of SandWings. Sahel nodded at Bedouin and he scampered over. "I wonder what they're talking about" Sahel murmured. "Probably some old dragon stuff and teaching you not to go after every snake you see" Joked Bedouin. "Humph!" ---- The two older SandWings beckoned the dragonets to come and they followed their parents out of the cave. Sahel sat patiently in the sand next to her brother. He looked over in curiosity. His deep azure eyes seemed to be all of the blue in the world condensed into two perfect orbs. Spodumene began to give instructions. “After a ton of consideration, we have decided to teach you to fly. However, it will take a long time for you two to learn. Unless you’re Bedouin, then you’ll probably find some crazy substitute for flying like running around the cave on your hind legs with your forearms as spread as your wings making motor revving noises. But the majority isn’t Bedouin, you know, ‘cause heck, you round fifty up right?” Andesine rolled her eyes. Sahel snickered and Bedouin managed another of his maniacal grins. If he didn’t already look insane then you’d figure out he was in about thirty seconds. Spodumene rose to his full height. The majestic SandWing unfurled his wings and spoke. “Lets start simple, fully extend your wings” Sahel and Bedouin followed his example. The claw on Sahel’s wingtip brushed Bedouin. He inched to the side. Bedouin started flapping his wings wildly. “NO! THAT’S NOT HOW YOU FLY!” Roared Spodumene. Bedouin froze and blinked. Then continued flapping like a chicken stuck in mud. “You’re impossible” Muttered Spodumene. Then, without warning. The huge SandWing fastened his forearms around Bedouin’s abdomen and flew upwards. He then plopped the small dragon onto a tall spire of sandstone about ten dragons tall. “If you’re going to mess around with flight, why don’t you show me how you do it?” Spodumene said in a normal yet dangerous tone. Bedouin, completely unfazed, did another one of his crazy grins. Spodumene sighed and flew back down. “WATCH OUT BELOW!!!!” The little SandWing free fell, keeping his wings closed (on purpose? You could never tell with Bedouin). Sahel saw Andesine close her eyes. A expression of pure fear was branded onto her face when she opened them again. “BEDOUIN!” Spodumene lunged at his son who would probably break his legs when he fell onto the sand. His talons outstretched read to catch him. A few more tail-lengths to fall before being caught or getting seriously hurt. Strangely enough, however, not completely unpredictably, Bedouin twisted out of the way and angled his head towards the ground. Chapter 4 Bedouin was two dragon lengths above them. Sahel opened up her wings in the case that he fell onto her, he would at least not get as hurt. Andesine held her arms up as well. Suddenly, Bedouin, about a dragon length above them, jerked open his wings. He angled forwards and glided over their heads. “Flap Bedouin!” Andesine roared, after a moment of stunned silence. He gave his wings a steady beat and sailed higher. Still grinning like a maniac. Sahel looked up. “Dad, can you put me on the rock too?” “Yes, just don’t scare us like Bedouin did…” “Maybe” Spodumene carried Sahel onto the spire and flew back down, his arms outstretched ready to catch her. She leapt off of the pillar and opened her wings. The sun was shining through her golden-orange membrane. But. She was falling. Seven dragon-lengths until the ground. A twisted knot of fear ebbed its way into her stomach. “AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sahel screamed. Flailing her arms and legs while whipping her tail through the air. Five dragon-lengths until the ground. Her parent’s faces both fearful. “SAHEL! ANGLE YOURSELF!” She heard her father scream. She tried to copy Bedouin. She tilted towards the ground and fully extended her wings. She felt the air around her stop fighting and glide around her shape. Then, she realized, she was grinning as madly as Bedouin would. She tried to shake the expression away, but it stuck. But there were bigger things to worry about. For example, flapping. Sahel remembered the reminder given to the all-crazy Bedouin and flapped as hard as she could. It was harder than it looked. She was forcing the wind to bend where her wing could sail onto it to so that she wouldn’t faceplant into the sand. The wind carried her higher. It felt so… Free. The wind running through her scale, brushing away all of the sand that had been lodged there earlier and the feeling of the air tugging at her sail, it was indescribable. Sahel heard a faint call from behind her, something about Spodumene going after the two of them to make sure nothing bad happened. Nevertheless, she soared after Bedouin as fast as she could, angling her wings behind her to give each flap an extra boost. By the time she caught up with her brother, still somehow smiling maniacally, she was out of breath. She wanted to get back onto the ground. She stopped flapping and relaxed a little, her altitude dropped suddenly and the sick feeling of free falling gripped her again. She flapped, unable to let herself crash. Bedouin seemed to have the same idea, but his plan was carried out all the way. He just fell and crashed into a dune. Typical Bedouin. Sahel decided to lower until she was half a dragon’s length above the ground before stopping. She landed on three of her legs and toppled sideways. Though, she figured it probably hurt less than Bedouin’s dramatic decline. Spodumene and Andesine landed beside them. Both doing so in a uniform, graceful way. “Well, I guess those two are natural fliers!” Andesine noted. “I think we’ve gotta teach you two how to land properly instead of murdering every sand dune you see…” Spodumene joked. Sahel nodded. She looked over at Bedouin who was completely unfazed from his crash landing. “I think Bedouin’s method if better at injuring snakes than escaping from them” She chuckled. Both of her parents laughed and went to get Bedouin out of the sand where he was stuck up to his chest in sand. Chapter 5 It had been about nine months since learning to fly. Sahel trudged into the cave with a dead snake. The cave seemed empty since Spodumene left to find another mate. Andesine caught some sort of sickness shortly afterwards. Without their mother, the main hunter, Sahel and Bedouin had to provide food and water. She threw the snake into the meager pile of food. Bedouin stepped into the cave after her, his claws made a clicking sound on the stone floor. He held a arm of cacti in his mouth, their water source. Sahel entered the sleeping cave with a desert mouse from the pile. Andesine was curled in a tight ball, surrounded by debris. She opened her eyes slowly at the sound of Sahel’s footsteps. “Hello… Sahel” She coughed, her voice hoarse. “Mother… You need to eat. Even though it’s normal to go on only a lizard, you need energy to get better.” “H-how can I… say no to that…?” Andesine nudged the mouse towards herself and started dividing the body with her talons. Sahel never really understood why her mother filleted her food. She dipped her head and started eating the slices. Sahel stood there awkwardly. Shifting her stance and looking around. A small pile of bones formed at Sahel’s talons. She collected them and stored them in another cave. When you’ve only got so much, you have to make everything count. The bones could be used to secure mechanics or be ground with water to form white paint. Bedouin walked past with the cactus. He took a clump of dry vegetation from the bedding storage and started wetting it with cactus juice. Sahel saw him go towards the sleeping cave. Probably bringing it to mother. Bedouin came back out. The cave was silent. As it usually was without their father’s conversation-starting personality. She sauntered over to their ‘food pile’ and took out some dates. Meat had always tasted strange to her, all mushy and firm, and the blood which made you think you bit your tongue. Plus the fact that you had to pick everything out. At least with dates, there was only one thing to discard, the pit. As she was eating, the sun started to set, a golden-orange glow that tinted everything. The sun was a huge blazing ball of fire that burned away the blue of the sky. The stars started to come out. The clear sky was perfect for stargazing. “Bedouin, want to get mom out to watch the stars before it gets too cold?” “Uh… I guess if she wants to.” The siblings made their way to the sleeping chamber and nudged Andesine. The dragoness woke slowly and mumbled something about horrible princess heirs. Sahel had no idea what she was talking about. Probably didn’t matter anyways. Bedouin spoke in a soft voice into their mother’s ear. She nodded a few times and dragged herself out of the nest. Sahel supported her left shoulder and Bedouin did the right. The trio exited the cave and laid on the still warm sand. The tiny, glittering specks shone brightly in the dark sky. Sahel blinked. One star shot across the sky before seeming to grow. The white grew and spread all over her vision. Before she could make a sound, she noticed a dark shape coming towards her. It nodded its head which Sahel noted was dragonoid but was unlike any she’d seen. She took that as a cue to follow and walked alongside the shadowy thing. “I’m here to tell you of a possible future. One that is almost unavoidable.” It was a he. The voice was masculine. He continued. “There are three heirs to the throne of your tribe.” “Heirs? Throne? Tribe? I’ve never heard of those things. I thought it was just dragons living in families. Well, mother and father never really explained anything political so… Go on.” Sahel said. He dipped his head and continued. “We do not have much time together. One will spill excessive blood, one will hide, and one will strategically progress if it happens.” “What’s it?” “You’ll find out soon enough… You’d better wake up. Your mother isn’t going to last forever in this kind of cold. Time is strange in dreams. I’ll see you again.” Sahel opened her eyes suddenly. What a strange dream, walking through light with a shadow thingy. Weird. And it also seemed to know what was going on normally. She had a second of panic, the temperature was freezing and they were outside. Andesine was sick and would probably get worse in this weather. Then she saw Bedouin dragging her into the cave. Sahel rushed over to help. “What took you so long?” Asked Bedouin. “Weird dreams and napping at night.” “I think that’s called… Sleeping.” He grinned. Sahel just had to grin back. Why were maniacal smiles so contagious? They set Andesine on her pile of bedding and started heating up some rocks over a fire to use as heaters in the entrance cavern. It was dangerous to use direct fire in the sleeping cave since it would spread quickly across the dry nests. Once the rocks seemed throughly heated, they carried them and placed them around the sick dragoness. Sahel curled up on her pile of moss and feathers. She closed her eyes but sleep didn’t come. Her thoughts kept her awake. Was that dream special? I’ve never had anything like it. Maybe it’s just a weird one. I wonder how father is doing. Why did he leave? Aren’t we good enough? If I fall asleep will I meet that shadowy dragon again? Her thoughts slowly faded until there was peaceful darkness as she fell asleep. Chapter 6 Sahel walked through a corridor. No. She was watching herself walk. An older, bigger Sahel. She kept watching. It was not a cave, that was for sure. There was a flat roof, and perfectly vertical walls. Obviously dragon-made. Older Sahel stopped in front of another dragon who was seemingly older. She bowed, the tip of her snout almost brushed the ground. “My queen, the SeaWings have fled back to their deep palace. Well, except for a few. There is a squadron of five SeaWings that weren’t in the palace during the bombing.” SeaWings. What were those? And what was a palace? What was this ‘queen’? How come she didn’t understand any of this? The ’queen’ stepped forward. Her serpentine voice ringing out clearly. “Send two of the squadron back to the SeaWings as messengers. The others will stay with our army until word gets back. If those eel-licking dragons desert and come begging back to me after I become queen, each and every one will be ripped into shreds.” “Got it. Your majesty, should we worry about the Dragonets? They seem to create more chaos than they solve. That is, if they have solved anything…” What were the “Dragonets”? Where was this place? Who was she talking to? Suddenly, older Sahel turned and locked eyes with Sahel. Did she see her? Darkness was shut over her vision. She opened her eyes again. She was standing in the white void… Again. Sahel looked around and spotted the Shadowy dragon, she bounded towards him. “WHAT WAS THAT?????” “Oh good, you received the vision.” “You sent it? Does that mean you know the answers to my questions?” “Some of them maybe. Eh, I wouldn’t count on it. My gem was making weird signals and I got visions. Though I probably shouldn’t have them.” “WAIT WHAT?” The shadow sighed. “Geez, as mature as some of you look sometimes, a dragonet’s gotta ask questions.” “You’re talking like you aren’t one… Don’t think I didn’t notice you’re only a head taller.” “You know what? Time’s running out. See you later.” Sahel woke up. Another weird dream. Though everything seemed so… Real. Well, there’s always one dragon who knows the answer to every question. Mom. She climbed out of her nest and nudged Andesine. She coughed. Red tinted the specks of saliva that splattered out. It seemed like she was getting worse. “S-sahel? What do y-you need?” “Mom, I have some questions…” “Alright t-then. I need s-some water… First.” Another blood tainted cough. Sahel raced out of the sleeping cave and through the storage chamber. In the entrance cave, dawn was filtering into the room. The prey pile looked smaller than ever. She picked up an arm of cactus and squeezed it over some moss. Carefully, Sahel picked it up in her mouth and ran back down into the sleeping quarters. She placed it in front of Andesine. “Here, Mom.” “Thank you… Dear.” “Uh, Mom? Are there other dragons out there?” “Why do you need to know?” Andesine snapped with unpredicted harshness. She coughed again. This time the droplets seemed darker. Sahel found an excuse. “When Dad left… He said “there were more dragons to meet” to me” Her mother took a deep breath and licked the moss again. “Get me some honey, will you? It’s in the storage.” Sahel obeyed and left the room. She clawed though the carefully sorted containers and piles until she came across a clay jar with golden-yellow syrup inside. It was labeled “HONEY”. She picked it up with her mouth and ran back to the sleeping cave. “Here you go. Mom? Can you answer my question?” “F-first take off the cap and pour some into my mouth.” Sahel removed the lid and did as told. The honey looked amber in the torchlight. “Are there other dragons?” Silence. Andesine took her time to swallow. Many more heartbeats later, she responded. “I… Suppose I can’t hide it any longer.” “What? Can I wake Bedouin too?” “Yes, yes you may.” She breathed in Bedouin’ ear. He made a sound of discomfort and muttered something about rattlesnakes. Sahel poked his face. His eyes flew open at once. She beckoned at Andesine and Bedouin nodded his head. Andesine spoke. “It’s time you two knew the whole truth.” WIP ON MY DA AND WATTPAD Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Sahel the Sandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)